The Dark Lord's Bearer
by HatefulRodeo
Summary: Draco looked down and caressed his swollen belly that housed their seven month old son and heir to not only the House of Slytherin but also the House of Malfoy. Marvolo had requested for Draco to begin taking the necessary conception potions eight months ago. Yaoi; Don't Like? Don't Read! Continuation of The Dark Lord's Consort but can be read by itself. Complete!


_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: The Dark Lord's Bearer_

_Notes: This is Yaoi! Don't Like It?! Don't Read It! This is AU; Voldemort won the war and now rules over wizarding Britain. A continuation of my one-shot __The Dark Lord's Consort.__ Enjoy the slash!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing! JKR does though and I thank her for authoring the HP series. : )_

* * *

9 months had gone by since Draco and Marvolo's trip to Paris and Draco could honestly say things really were better. It seemed like the trip to Paris was a new beginning for their previously strained relationship.

Draco looked down and caressed his swollen belly that housed their 7 month old son and heir to not only the House of Slytherin but also the House of Malfoy. Marvolo had requested for Draco to begin taking the necessary conception potions 8 months ago.

Obviously they worked well; Draco never doubted they would as they were made by Severus. Once Draco was confirmed as being with child Marvolo had really turned around.

Yes, Marvolo's overall behavior had become more caring but upon the news of his arriving heir and son he had become even more gentle and loving with Draco's delicate body.

Smiling Draco made another pass around the beautiful gardens behind Slytherin Manor. It was a lovely summer day and the sun felt good against Draco's skin as he stopped to caress one of the frail flowers along the cobbled path.

Draco turned when he sensed someone coming towards him but was not nervous on who it might be. Only Marvolo, Severus, his parents and now his Healer were able to access his wing of the Manor; well now it was Marvolo and his wing.

That was another change that was made and it pleased Draco to no end. Soon after arriving back from Paris and their attempt to conceive a child Marvolo had moved into his rooms. Draco now felt like they were a real couple, whereas before Draco felt like a well-paid whore.

Draco smiled brightly when his lover came around the curve in the path, walking slowly to meet him. When Draco's swollen form made it to Marvolo's he wrapped his arms around his lover's neck and pressed a soft kiss to those lovely red lips.

Draco smiled against Marvolo's lips when he felt the lips against his press back firmly against his. "How was your day, Marvolo? I trust the negotiations with Germany are coming along well?" Draco always made it a point now to be involved in Marvolo's work, since they seemed to play a large role in Marvolo's moods.

Marvolo answered that all was well with the negotiations and inquired on how Draco was feeling. Draco of course had no complaints what so ever and told his lover so. Marvolo's face was brightened by a gorgeous smile, making Draco fall even more in love with him.

After Paris and Marvolo's turn around Draco had decided to put more of an effort forth as well. Learning several tells about Marvolo that he had never noticed before, such as when Marvolo was stressed or displeased with something when he retired to their rooms he was stiff when Draco hugged him.

When Draco had finally figured out how to read his lover it was a lot easier to avoid any backlash from his lover's bad mood. Draco had taken to dropping to his knees almost immediately when he sensed Marvolo's dark mood and taking his lover's large cock in his mouth.

This strategy seemed to work well. Once Marvolo had cum, he was a lot more agreeable and calm. This in turn translated to Draco's body no longer being used as an outlet for Marvolo's frustrations.

A win win situation if Draco had ever heard one. Draco's mind snapped back to the present and moaned when Marvolo's tongue breached his lips and massaged his in soft strokes. Draco wasn't going to complain since his fourth month of pregnancy his hormones had gone crazy; turning him into a wanton slut.

Anytime Marvolo wanted him Draco was only more than willing to comply. Plus, from what the Healer had explained once Draco reached 9 months they wouldn't be able to have penetrative sex since the act could cause Draco to go into premature labor. So with this information in mind Draco and Marvolo took every opportunity to make love.

The kiss shared between them became heated as both male's need rose higher. Draco's cock was now hard and begging for attention from Marvolo's talented hand. His lover seemed to recognize that this would not be a leisurely bout of love making but a quick and dirty fuck.

Marvolo broke the kiss and pulled Draco along gently to the grassy area in the garden and transfigured a soft bed in the middle of it. Draco wasted no time and removed his robes and shimmied onto to the bed as fast as his heavily pregnant form could manage.

Marvolo stripped himself of his robes and stroked his proudly standing erection before making his way to the bed. Slithering up the mattress and next to Draco's waiting body. Draco turned his head to press his lips to Marvolo's in another passion filled kiss.

Draco broke away and gasped in surprise when Marvolo shifted them so Draco was straddling his hips. Draco looked down and watched as Marvolo muttered a lubrication charm and moved his now thoroughly lubed fingers behind Draco.

Draco gasped and grabbed onto Marvolo's strong shoulders, as two long fingers breached his entrance coaxing his muscles to loosen so they could accommodate Marvolo's long, thick cock. Draco writhed and thrust down hard on the fingers inside of him. Trying to take them deeper into his body and have his prostate stimulated.

Draco was mewling in delight as Marvolo's scissored his fingers inside of him. His breath caught when another finger was added to the two already thrusting into Draco's entrance.

It didn't take long for Draco to be fully prepared and ready to be taken. Marvolo pulled his fingers out of Draco, causing a noise of discontent to burst from Draco at the empty feeling.

That sound of discontent was quickly turned into a gasp of pleasure as Marvolo maneuvered Draco's lithe body to hover over his lover's leaking cock, letting his body slowly sink onto Marvolo's length.

Draco was in ecstasy as he felt every inch of Marvolo's arousal impale his well stretched hole. When he felt Marvolo's balls against his bum Draco immediately began to rock his hips in a slow rhythm. Marvolo brought his hands to Draco's hips, helping his lover move his body on his stiff cock.

Enjoying the feeling of fullness he was experiencing Draco picked up the pace and began to rise off the hard length inside of him only to drop back down. This pattern repeated itself as Draco shifted in an attempt to have his prostate hit by Marvolo's cock head.

Finally Draco succeeded and howled in euphoria to the blue sky above him when Marvolo's cock slammed into his prostate. Draco lowered his head, his hazed silvery-grey eyes colliding with his lover's pleasure filled crimson.

Not breaking eye contact Draco continued to ride Marvolo, relishing in the groans and growls he was causing the usually reserved man under him to make. Yes, reducing Marvolo to this state always gave Draco a heady feeling, to know he had the power to do this, to see Marvolo at his most open. It was an honor and Draco was humbled that Marvolo let him witness it.

Draco felt his orgasm approaching and removed his hand from Marvolo's shoulder and grasped his flushed erection wrapping his hand around his rigid flesh he pumped himself in time with his now erratic thrusts.

Draco continued to impale himself on his lover's hard length while fisting himself until he couldn't take it anymore. Succumbing to the torrent of pleasure he was experiencing Draco tipped over the edge and came hard into his stroking hand; Marvolo's name screamed from his lips as he shuddered caught in the rapture of his powerful orgasm.

Draco fell forward completely spent and boneless after his mind numbing release and felt Marvolo shift his larger form beneath him. Marvolo's hands tightened on Draco's shapely hips as he shifted them for a better angle. Once this was accomplished Marvolo thrust his hips forward hard.

Marvolo's thrusts were now coming fast and deep as he shoved his still hard cock into Draco's dripping hole. Draco couldn't help but be aroused by the sound of slapping flesh, his lover's feral noises and the squishy sounds coming from his stretched hole as it was roughly penetrated again and again.

Draco gasped and choked on his spit when his already abused prostate was struck once again and was continuously struck by Marvolo's trusting cock. Draco felt his spent member reawakening in between their heaving bodies.

Draco shifted his hands from where they rested limply on Marvolo's shoulders to the bed on either side of Marvolo's head and raised himself back up. Draco shifted and began to thrust back against Marvolo's upward thrusts.

Draco was mindless as he just let his instincts guide him to the highest level of ecstasy. He knew he wouldn't last long as he overly sensitive body was continually battered by the pleasure Marvolo was causing it to experience.

Soon Marvolo slipped his hand away from Draco's hip and wrapped it around Draco's erection and pumped it in time with his hard thrusts. Draco was a whimpering mess as Marvolo stroked his member and before long his second release was upon him.

When his orgasm crashed upon him Draco mewled loudly to breathless to form coherent words as his cum coated his stomach, mixing with the drying remains of his previous orgasm. Marvolo continued to pump him until he softened once again.

Draco held himself up as best he could as Marvolo thrust deeply inside him one more time and came hard against Draco's already sensitive prostate causing a whimper of pained pleasure to escape Draco's slightly slack mouth.

Marvolo continued thrusting his cock into Draco's now sopping wet entrance until Draco felt the stiff flesh begin to deflate. Marvolo moved his body and slipped Draco's boneless form onto the bed so they were laying chest to back.

Draco sighed in happiness when he felt Marvolo's cleaning charm against his heated skin removing the remains of their coupling. He snuggled back into the strong body behind him and covered Marvolo's hand when he placed it lovingly on Draco's swollen belly.

"Soon my beautiful dragon we will have a son to take care of. I can't tell you how happy and proud of you I am. You have given me something I have always wanted; a child to raise and care for. I just hope I won't disappoint them."

Draco was once again honored that Marvolo would open up to him about his fears in regards to their child. It just went to show how much their relationship had changed and grown these past 9 months. Draco thought out his reply carefully not wanting to upset his lover and cause him to clam up emotionally on him.

"Marvolo, love everyone feels that way. I feel that way too sometimes; both of us weren't raised with a lot of love but we both know the feeling of having heavy responsibility and pressure on our shoulders from a young age. We will do the best we can to give this child what we didn't have; love, care, and constant support no matter what they do."

Draco felt proud of himself when felt his lover nod and move his long silver hair to press a soft kiss to the back of his sweaty neck. He knew that his words had allayed his lover's worries at least for now.

They lay like that for some time both drifting in and out of sleep as the sun shined down on them both physically and emotionally. It seemed like all Draco had dared to hope for had finally come true and soon they would have a son to dote on and love.

Draco's life was finally where he wanted it to be; he was the beloved consort of the Dark Lord and the bearer of his Lord's heirs.

_**Hope you enjoyed the fic! : )**_

_**All Mistakes Are My Own!**_


End file.
